1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a process for mounting a microphone therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A unidirectional microphone is capable of clearly receiving sound from a predetermined direction and avoiding environmental noise, and thus is often applicable to high-quality audio recorders or communications devices.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional uni-directional microphone 10 comprises round acoustic openings 13 at the front and lengthwise acoustic openings 15 on the sides. During operation, the uni-directional microphone 10 receives sound via all the acoustic openings 13 and 15. The received sound signal is then processed, wherein the sound from a predetermined direction (generally the front of the microphone 10) is positively recognized and the sound from other directions is suppressed.
If a microphone, such as unidirectional microphone 10, is mounted in an electronic device, the lengthwise acoustic openings 15 on the sides are disposed therein and reception of external sound is hindered. It is therefore understood that a conventional uni-directional microphone must always be externally connected to an electronic device.